New Year, New Campers
by Dauntless Queen
Summary: The Olympian world is interwoven with spells, secrets and curses. Many of these unknown, many of these no one wants to find out. But with the arrival of 4 new campers the seven of the prophecy and the new demi-gods lives turn upside down. An ancient curse is unearthed, a curse that will surely mean death. This curse will start with a prophecy that needs to be found out.
1. New Year, New Campers

**So although this is my first fanfic I'm going to go on about hat rubbish about this is my first fanfic and yada yada yada! Although this is my first fanfic... Well... On with the fanfic! **  
**P.S. This is set before house of hades so there is no calypso.**

**Percy's POV**  
Apparently there are a group of new campers coming today. Chiron made me and the seven wake up really early to meet them, and as usual I woke up late! Honestly, I don't get he fuss they're not even... Oh they are here. I can see a small group of 5, one of them seems to be running while picking up another. They slowly near us and I see they are all girls and one if them is covered in blood. I run forward and to help them but he girl holding he bleeding one won't let me near her. I wonder why? She sets the girl on the floor. "You know it would help her a lot if you took her to the infirmary." I say to her. She looks up at me and glares. But she slowly stands up and starts to follow me towards the infirmary; she lays the girl onto one of the beds. Will comes up to us and reaches out to touch the girl's forehead. The other one moves to let him, I think she can tell that Will is just trying to help. But so was I! Now I take my time to study the girl. She has short black hair which is streaked with red, she is quite fit but short and her eyes... Her eyes are a dark brown almost black. She reminds me a lot of Nico. I think I'm going to call her ghost queen. I then remember that there are another 3 girls outside. I get up to go out but before I do I ask the girl something "What are your names, Ghost Queen?"

**Ghost Queen's POV**  
Ghost Queen? That is extremely random. I don't really like this guy he seems too... Good? "Her name's Ember, although she looks very much like a chocolate. Me? I wouldn't tell you my name if you weren't another frickin' demigod. Names have power. But anyways, the name's Onyx." I say this with no emotion whatsoever. I learned a long time ago that you shouldn't open to people, it just gives them more places to attack you when they are finished with you. The only people I ever let out the slightest bit of emotion for are Ember, Luna, Jade. I've known them for most of my life. Since the day my so called mother dumped me in that orphanage. Honestly, I treat those girls like my sisters. We always knew we were the weirdo's. Just not so weird that one of our parents was a god. We were all sat in my room doing nothing, dwelling on the fact that our lives were slowly being eaten away when Grover came. The door suddenly flew open and we were greeted with a half goat, half man thing. Naturally, Luna screamed, she loves screaming for no reason. Well, to make the whole story short he rushed an explanation out to us and we ran. We ran for our lives because it wasn't long until we had a monster on our tails. Ember had turned to try and stall it but instead she got hurt. I feel like it's all my fault. If I had stopped instead then she wouldn't have been hurt. I loom around to see if anyone is still here. Percy and that blonde must have left when I wasn't looking. Knowing that no one is there I let the tears fall.

**Leo's POV**  
Those girls are hot! I mean not as hot as me, but still hot! But the hottest one is gone to the infirmary! Darn it. She is has this red and black hair and her eyes are like pitch black. She's like a really hot, but more gothic, Thalia. I need to get her for myself! I sound seriously desperate. But I'm really annoyed of seeing my best friends smooching all the time. Ah well... Must talk to Chiron. I slowly (on purpose) moonwalk up to Chiron. "Agent Chicken Pony, the subjects are here. I repeat. The subjects are here." I whisper his to him while holding my ear like I have an earpiece. He just gives me this weirded out look and starts to speak, AGAIN "Leo, it seems that Percy is *clears throat* busy," I swear he was just with that girl, "so I was wondering if you could show these girls around camp." Hell yeah! I don't even bother answering him, running off I eventually get to the girls. I bow. "My dear ladies. I am here escort you around ze camp half blood!" I say this in what I think is a french accent. They just stare at me and follow. I show them all the cabins and stuff. Then we get to the infirmary. My luck must be very high today, like McDonald's high, because Clarrise is stood outside the infirmary. She is sharpening her sword, I clear my throat. "Ummmm... Clarisse! Can we get through? Please?" I squeak. The girl behind me, I think Luna, walks in front of me and pushes Clarisse. That must have been the most stupid thing I have ever seen someone do. That girl is scary! Clarisse gets up snarling and swings her sword at Luna. The stupid girl is going to get her head chopped off! She ducks and grabs the sword out of Clarisse's hands then chucks it backwards. I watch it arch backwards and land with a thunk in front of a rock. The other girl, Jade, chucks something at Clarisse and it explodes in a cloud of dust. And with that we dash into the infirmary.


	2. No Way!

**Onyx's POV**  
Just as I wipe away my tears I hear banging from outside. I don't want to leave Ember but the banging might wake her up. So I get off my seat and stomp off to the door. I fling open the white canvas to be greeted by Luna's silver eyes and a lot of dust. Again as usual, she screams. Also as usual I punch her in the guys. She may be one of my best friends but she is ANNOYING! I hear a gasp from behind me. Ember's woken up! I run up to her and she is sat up in her bed looking queasy. She holds her stomach before straightening up and grinning like an idiot.

**Ember's POV**  
My stomach hurts like hell but I know that if I look worried Onyx will just worry more. We have known each other forever. Everything seems to be fuzzy, and I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I slowly start to lower myself down on to the bed so if I faint they won't know, the will just think I'm sleepy again. Just as my head hits the pillows Will comes stumbling in. He has a small package in his hand. He unwraps it and there is a square of something that looks like honeycomb inside. He opens my mouth and puts it in, suddenly I feel very much awake. I jump up and look around properly. All of my friends are here and here are 9 other demi gods. "Hi! We are just about to go to dinner! You can join us if you like! Just so you know, I'm Hazel and they are: Frank, Nico, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and Jason!" She chimes (chimes is a cool word). They all look quite nice. However, I don't think that any of those boys would be my type. I just clamber out of bed and and follow Hazel towards what she calls, the dining pavilion.

**Luna's POV**  
FOOD! I am addicted to it. I must be the only girl on earth who would run a marathon for food! Apparently, as we haven't been claimed yet we have our own table and small cabin because the Hermes one is full. That does happen occasionally since apparently a lot more demi gods are being found. Annabeth is sure that one of us is going to claimed tonight. I wonder who? Oh I've forgotten the food. I look down at my empty plate. Right now all I want is McDonalds (do you guys we where I getting at). Almost like magic a happy meal appears on my plate. Wow! Endless happy meals! Yes! Score for me! Just as I finish eating my burger I hear a collective gasp. Onyx is stood up and has a sign of a rainbow above her head...

**I'm going to be mean and stop there. Also disclaimer.**  
**Me: just to tell everyone I own all of-**  
**Clarisse: You do NOT own percy Jackson!**  
**Me: I was going to say I own all of my books idiot!**  
**Clarisse:You little piece of sh**! *draws sword and chases me***  
**Me:Aaaaaaaahhhhh!**  
**Magnus Bane: GLITTER!**  
**Me and Clarisse: Random!**  
**Clarisse: She does not own percy Jackson! Thanks for distracting her Magnus!**  
**Me:You betrayed me Magnus! I don't like you anymore! #**broken heart


	3. Listen Up!

**Nico's POV**  
That is extremely unusual. I would have thought Onyx would be in my cabin. She looks up and sees Iris' sign. Then it disappears to be replaced with a face that I know too well. Hades-My father. "I claim this child as mine! You mortals must have no brains to think that she is the daughter of IRIS! Iris is a sappy, colourful-" he is cut off by a blast of light and when it goes away he is all different colours and wearing a TUTU! I should remember not to offend Iris anytime soon. Well anyways, I guess I'm happy to have another sibling. I mean Hazel is really nice but she is always with Frank. Maybe Onyx will be better...

**Chiron's POV**  
After that shocking revelation I finally put myself back together. This is bad, very bad. Two children of Hades are never allowed to be alive at the same time. That is the true reason for Bianca's death. I have never told Nico, but now I must. The only way for the curse to be broken is to send them on a quest. But this is one is worse than any other. The only way to survive the curse is to find The staff of resurrection. But the only problem is the last place it was seen was in the labyrinth and we have sealed all of the entrances we know of.

**Onyx's POV**  
Chiron seems worried. I'm not surprised my father is Hades. Although I do have some emotions. I walk up to Chiron. "Chiron... What's wrong?" I don't ask this from sympathy, I ask because I have a feeling it's about me. He looks at me then calls out "Can the heroes of Olympus and the new demi gods meet me at the big house immediately!" He then trots off. Where and what is the big house? My question is answered by someone, who turns out to be Leo, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards a... Well big house! Once we are all in we sit down. Chiron clears his throat and tells us that we are going on a quest. It's a special one because there are 12 of us. Also, the reason that we are going is so that Nico or me won't die. So great! I come to this camp and find out I'm going to die!

**Jason's POV**  
Another quest! I was hoping for some _quality _time with Piper for once! Well we can't control the fates' choices. The newbies are lucky that Leo installed a room designer into the Argo II. Also, he has increased the speed as we are going to have to go the Paris catacombs. It will take roughly 5 or 6 days to cross the Atlantic. Piper is going to be very important and a lot of the dead souls in the catacombs are going to speak french and if we are going to talk them then... Well the most I know in french is "merde" which means shit, I don't think they would appreciate that. By now we are all on the Argo and Leo is having a chat with Festus. One of the newbies, Ember I think, walks up behind him and says "Why does your ship want McDonalds?" Leo spins and says "You understood him!" Just at that point Ember suddenly starts glowing and she is soon on fire. I think she is surprised as she runs to the side of the ship and jumps into the ocean. So I guess that we have another rare child of Hepheastus. Who can set themselves on fire and will most likely be a weird demi god type of pyromaniac. Great...

**To my awesome besties! You know who you are! You better comment and vote! Other people reading this I ask you politely to comment and vote! Have a very nice afternoon.**


	4. One Dream Can Change A Lot

**Percy's POV**  
I have no idea what just happened. All I registered was that Ember randomly set on fire and jumped into the flippin' Atlantic! Not clever! Leo seemed to be in shock. He was just standing there with his ears on fire muttering something like "I have another sibling who is like me!" He must be really shocked because it was already rare for one child of Hephaestus to have the fire power. But two was just un natural! I feel something slap me across the face. I look up to see a pair of grey eyes staring at me. I suddenly seem to snap back to reality. Everyone is screaming at me to jump into the water. But why? Oh yeah... I forgot Ember is drowning!

**Ember's POV**  
The water is pressing down on me. I can't breathe. I'm slowly drifting down. I know I'm going to die. I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. The last thing I see before I drown is Percy as he wraps his arms around my waist and... Starts swimming downwards?  
-DREAM-  
_I am in a room. It is totally black. But all of a sudden there is a bright flash and the room is lighted up. I seem to be in a garage, like the mechanical type. I'm surrounded by tools of all types! I'm in my element. Suddenly the door opens and a little boy comes bounding in. He looks about seven or eight and is quite short. He has chocolate eyes and curly hair. He literally screams mischief. He reminds me of someone... I just can't put my finger on it. He is running away from something and giggling. That something turns out to be a woman who I immediately know is his mother. The boy is now hidden under a car. His mother pretends to look for him then drags him out from his hiding place. She starts to tickle him and he giggles more. The joy in his eyes is unmistakeable. There is suddenly a knock at the door. The mother stands up and says "I'm coming, just wait." The boy giggles and stands up while his mother exits the room. Then there is a noise and the floor starts swirling near his feet, soon there is a face there. She starts to say something but I can't quite hear. However, I can tell it is aggravating the boy as he starts to shake. His mother comes back in. "There was no one there, mi amor." Suddenly the boy cries out his hand is on fire. He tries to take it out using a tarp, but that just sets on fire as well. He runs out into the front garden. His mother tries to follow but the door suddenly swings shut and locks itself. The boy didn't do it I know because I can see him screaming at the window. His mother walks up to the window she mouths something at him "Te amo, mi," but before she can say the last word the flames consume her and she is gone. The boy is still screaming and crying. And I now know why the boy was so familiar. That boy was..._  
-END OF DREAM-  
"Leo".


	5. Tartarus Breaks

**Heeeeeeeeeeey guys! Again… Well onto the story!**

**Leo's POV**

I can't believe I'm not the only one anymore! I mean… When Nemesis told me that as a fire user I would always be the seventh wheel, I don't think she meant it even when I get a sibling with the same power. In a way this is both a good and bad thing. Good because I finally won't be the odd one out anymore and there will be someone like me. But bad because she understands Festus, that was one thing I was hoping to keep mine and only mine. He was the one thing (I say thing because I can't say person) that I could talk to in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. He understood me and it was so much easier to talk to Festus than anyone else. A loud horn wakes me up from my dreams. I now realise that Percy and Ember have been gone for three hours!

The horn sounds again. This time I can tell it's from under the water. A conch horn? That is totally weird, unless… I know where Percy and Ember are right now! Annabeth is stood at the railing looking down at the oceans as if waiting for Percy to just come back u. There are silent tears running down her face. I have never seen her cry before. Her time in Tartarus must have really broke her. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Percy is alright," I tell her "Tell me, what does the conch horn mean?" She stares at me like I'm crazy then whispers "That a son of Poseidon just entered Poseidon's realm." I laugh "Exactly! The conch horn just went off twice, didn't it? Or maybe you didn't hear it… Anyways it did go off!" At this Annabeth lets out a sigh of relief and crumples to the floor with her head in her hands. I slide down next to her and give her a hug. "Thank you" She whispers again. To be honest I would never had though that I, Leo Valdez, Would be sat on the floor comforting a crying Annabeth Chase.

Read

Review/Comment

Also if anyone wants a specific POV then just tell me in the comments/reviews!


	6. Sea Serpent Saliva!

**Guys sorry for not updating for some time! I am going to start updating three times a week! Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Depending on my reviews is how much chapters I will post! So please review!**

_**Percy's POV**_

I had this really strong feeling that I was near one of my father's under water realms. Like a strong pull just behind my stomach. That's the reason why I was swimming downwards. As we – well more I, because Ember was unconscious- neared the bottom I could just make out a dome. Soon I could see a city teeming with underwater sea creatures like sea monsters, hippocampi and even giant sea squid! Unfortunately, because of Annabeth, I only recognised the city because of the architecture. She described this city as if she had seen its tall, elegant towers; its golden domes; its twisted columns and the beautiful gardens filled with statues. Atlantis

Soon I heard a loud conch horn. The sign of a son of Poseidon in his father's realm. I continued to swim, an air bubble around Ember. But I was soon interrupted by a swarm of mer people. They grabbed Ember and started talking n their language which I didn't understand. All I understood were the words: Poseidon, infirmary, kill and… Peanut Butter? Well I shouldn't question a mer person. I followed them to what looked like a very big conch shell. I saw them put Ember on a bed until I was met by two spears crossing the doorway. The earth around me shook and I was pulled back by two very big arms into a bone crushing hug. "Big brother! I'm gonna show you daddy!" A loud voice said which I recognised as Tyson's. He pulled me towards the big dome I saw earlier. The inside was not what I thought would be an Atlantian throne room.

In the centre of the room was a turquoise throne. It would have looked very regal if not for the finding Nemo stickers on it. There were Xbox's connected to giant TV's all around the room, some fish dancing to Gangnam Style, and a sleeping giant lobster. My life is very weird. Sat on the throne was a man dressed in short khaki shorts and a top covered in Hawaiian flowers. I knelt in front of him. He beckoned for me to stand up, so I did. "Son I have some bad and good news. The bad news first, I am afraid that your friend will not be able to survive without staying here for at least a week. You can leave now as I have a giant lobster that will be able to take you up. Your friend when inhaling the water was unlucky enough to also inhale a tiny but of Sea Serpent saliva which is very poisonous. The good news however is that your vessel is still waiting for you. If you go up I can teleport your friend back when she is healthy again!" He says all of this in a grave voice, even the happy bit! To be honest I think the Argo crew need to move on before one of the children of Hades dies. "Fine, I'll go up" Is all I say. I close my eyes and when I open them I am in someone's room. I look around to see I'm in Annabeth's room… O, what will the crew say? That is the last thing I think of before I am pulled into the powerful clutches of sleep.

**Guys who do you want as the next POV? If there is no answer then I will just choose.**


	7. Am I Really That Horrible?

**I know I'm a day late sorry! And after you read this chapter can you tell me if my characters are too OOC (Out of Character).**

_**Jade's POV**_

I am stood on the Argo II's board thinking. I mean literally two weeks ago I was sat with my mum in the dining room eating dinner. Now my life is very confusing. But hey! Life is fun and not made to dwell on the past! Before camp I got sent to juvi quite a few times. All the time because of the same thing… Stealing! I mean when there is something you really want sat right in front of you then the only thing I think is normal to do I as grab it and run. I'm actually quite good. The only times I have been caught is when they look back at the security cameras.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by a loud pop coming from downstairs. I run down to find all of the rest of us in the Mess Hall chatting. "Guys! I heard a pop! Like a poppety pop! Let's go investigate the pop!" I scream. They all stare at me like I'm crazy but follow me when I start running towards where I heard the pop. Soon we find ourselves in front of a room, Annabeth's room to be exact. I get pushed aside as Annabeth pulls open the door

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I can't believe it! After all my worrying The Ultimate Sea Weed brain is sleeping on my bed with drool trickling out the corner of his mouth. Everyone is staring at me as I stride up to my bed and slap him. I can see a large red welt forming on his cheek. He jolts up and I can see that tears are forming in his eyes. Did I really slap him that hard? "I'm sorry," I whisper to him. He smiles and hugs me. But when he pulls back he is frowning. Leo has started to tap his shoulder while poking his cheek (*cough*my best friend*cough*) "Where is Ember? Is she okay?" he keeps on repeating the same questions again and again and again. Percy turns around and lets out a sigh. "Well right now she is at the bottom of the sea in my dad's infirmary. And… She is not exactly okay… She kind of swallowed some sea serpent saliva and is gonna have to stay there for at least two weeks. Poseidon said that he will teleport her back here when she is healthy enough!" I don't know why but Leo gives me a disgusted look. "And you left her there? All by herself! How will she duckingknow where she is? What if she's scared! I finally found out I wasn't the only 'outsider' with all my fire powers and all that. And now you PERSEUS JACKSON, the Hero of Olympus has left her all alone at the bottom of the ocean!" And with that he turns and stalks out of the room. I turn to Annabeth with tears in my eyes.

"Am I really that horrible?"


End file.
